Amor entre irmãos
by gaaradf88
Summary: Final Fantasy Tactics não me pertence e essa é uma fic Slash. Não curte, não lê.


Era a segunda vez que se deitava com seu irmão, não sabia se era certou ou errado, mas o importante era que se sentia bem.

O homem de corpo esguio estava desnudo em sua cama, seu dorso, descoberto pelo cobertor tinha curvas bem delineadas e músculos de um exímio lutador, possuía cabelos loiros e um cavanhaque da mesma cor, olhos cor de mel analisavam com candura o irmão mais novo adormecido.

Ramza, preciso partir. - sacudiu algumas vezes o loiro.

O rapaz tinha cabelos tão loiros quanto o outro, com a diferença que os deste eram maiores, presos em um rabo de cavalo, que lhe batia perto do ombro, embora agora estivessem soltos, preenchendo seu pescoço. Também despido, se agarrou à cintura do irmão mais velho.

Nãooo, vai agora não. - implorou

Sabe que papai não pode nos ver em tamanha intimidade, e eu tenho meus deveres como futuro general das tropas Hokuten.

Só mais 30 minutinhooos... - suplicou novamente.

O que você faria comigo em 30 minutos Ramza Beoulve? - Perguntou o mais velho com olhos provocantes.

Aceitando a provocação o rapaz se precipitou sob o corpo do mais velho e preencheu seus lábios com um longo e desejoso beijo, um beijo apaixonado, um beijo caloroso. Seus corpos fortes e esguios se encontravam, se roçavam com volúpia e ardor, o baixo ventre de ambos se roçavam, já eretos e excitados. Suas línguas dançavam na boca do outro como em um balé, suas mãos exploravam partes do corpo do outro, partes que ao toque explodiam em suspiros e gemidos , uma misturavam de prazer e dor.

A família Beoulve era a família de grandes guerreiros defensores dos Hokuten, mas também era palco de um incrível romance impossível, onde dois irmãos se amavam e se desejavam. Entre as inúmeras batalhas e guerras, ambos tinham tempo para o outro e ambos queriam o outro.

Ramza amarrou os braços do irmão na cabeceira da cama com o lençol.

Eu estou no comando agora. - Disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Sua língua percorreu todo o corpo do mais velho, no pescoço, deixou uma pequena marca vermelha acompanhada de um gemido profundo, os braços, axilas, o mamilo – era a parte favorita do Ramza, e do Zalbag que gemia a cada lambida, mordida ou chupão que recebesse naquele local, o qual foi muito bem explorado.

Desceu pelo abdômen definido, até chegar no mastro ereto e pulsante; Ramza, sem mais delongas, abocanhou todo o membro de uma vez e chupou-o, lentamente enquanto ouvia seu irmão gemer seu nome e falar putarias a seu respeito, as pernas de Zalbag arquearam-se, dando espaço para que o mais novo brincasse com suas bolas enquanto ele seguia com os movimentos de subir e descer.

Um filete de saliva ligava a boca de Ramza ao membro palpitante do irmão, foi então que ele decidiu que já estava na hora de ficar por baixo. Soltou as amarras que prendiam os braços do irmão e este, violentamente o jogou de bruços sob a cama. Ele encaixou seu membro na entrada da fresta do mais novo e sussurrou.

É meu pau que você quer?

Começando as estocadas, as mãos de Zalbag puxavam o mais novo pela cintura impedindo que as estocadas sessassem e mantendo o ritmo frenético. Ramza gemia pelo nome do irmão enquanto este, a pedidos, aumentava a força das estocadas.

O suor corria pelas costas e pela nádega do futuro comandante e seus olhos se deliciavam com a visão de seu grande e grosso membro, entrando e saindo da fresta apertada, o suor descia-lhe pelo peito e barriga, suas mãos afastavam as fartas nádegas, molhadas de suor do menor, e suas coxas e pernas se entrelaçavam e roçavam, seguindo um movimento contínuo, quase como uma dança.

Os cabelos de Ramza esparsos sob suas costas derramavam suor e deixavam a visão ainda mais erótica e excitante, Zalbag agarrou-os e o puxou, como se puxa as rédeas de um cavalo, em um movimento selvagem e grosseiro, puxou três vezes, seguidas de três estocadas fortes que arrancaram um grito, abafado pelo travesseiro.

No êxtase do ato, Zalbag virou novamente o corpo do irmão, suas pernas, já meladas pelo gozo, e se masturbou de junto ao peito do irmão, permitindo-se derramar o líquido quente e aprazível em todo o peito do irmão.

Um último beijo antes da despedida, da mesma forma como fora o primeiro, com toda a paixão e volúpia, Zalbag cuidadosamente se afastou para que não voltassem a fazer. Já estava atrasado.


End file.
